


Here you go you thirsty people

by Sassylittlebean



Category: im writing this simply because why not
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lol I haveNT even kissed, M/M, Might get kinky, Porn Without Plot, Smut, save urdf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassylittlebean/pseuds/Sassylittlebean
Summary: I will be doing  f/m first,okay?
Relationships: Heroxvillain - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Ugh why must Aphrodite herself bless you????

**Author's Note:**

> The hero and villain are not oc or in fandom.

The hero never really wondered what happened after work. Sure,stop the villain from blasting some building or drawing on the moon after 5:00 pm was exhausting (both of them came to an agreement,since the hero had civilian work and the villain loved to sleep too much to wreck havoc at 3 am) but the thought of what the villain did after their 3 hour fighting sessions never crossed her mind.  
She found out when they met in civilian clothes in a bar. Slumping down on the table,the hero ordered a cocktail (with extra olives,she was too sober for the villain’s latest puns),and she groaned to no one in particular about that god awful pun he had used to distract her and kick her in the face. The cocktail arrived,and she looked up to thank the bartender.  
“Thanks,I really needed that. I’m seriously too sober for-“ the hero’s babbling faded. Then-

“What the fuck.”  
“What? You think those villain costumes come cheap? I need a job too,y’know.”

The villain, now decked in a bartender’s outfit, leaned over the bar table. The hero tried not to notice how hot he looked in that black,silky waistcoat. And damnn.... those arms. The villain had rolled up the sleeves of this shirt so his bronze forearms we’re making her nod appreciatively in her mind. And those- the hero wiped her mouth hastily, lest she started drooling over how hot he looked on normal clothes.  
The villain, noticed how her cheeks had coloured while looking at him. He grinned, leaning down to snicker at the hero. “I’ve never seen you drool over me when I’m in my Villain costume, is it the waistcoat? Or is it me?” The hero shot him a glare, and she started chewing her olives,glaring like an angry Judy hopps at him (no he didn’t watch that, he had a reputation...oh fuck it,he loved that movie) “ Maybe it’s because I wasn’t being kicked in the face?” He winced. “Too far?” “What gave it away,genius? And you were wearing high heels.”  
The two rivals started chatting about nonsense, and the hero got progressively drunker and louder ( perhaps it was both, she sang senorita while drinking tequila) 

“Hey,um... maybe you should stop drinking,hero. I don’t think you can fight with a hangover tomorrow.” The hero,eyes half lidded, giggled at him. “Ah wouldn’t be fuckin’ drunnnk if you dishnt make those baddy puns.” The villain grimaced. He really prided himself on his puns. “Look, where do you live? You are obviously incapable of making your way home on your own.”  
Belching one worth an Olympic medal, the hero waved a hand woozily. “Whaddya meanshhhh... I got POWWERRS!” As if to prove him wrong,she got up, floating a foot off the chair—and promptly fell back down. Looking at the drunk hero,the villain tutted, and tried going through her purse to find an address. He came up empty handed. “Okay fine you can come back to my lairs,okay? But I’m only giving you the couch.” He quickly picked up the giggling hero, who cheered and happily began singing about bumblebees.

“Stay.” The hero pouted. She had been dumped into the villain’s guest room,and she did not like the villain leaving her. “Noooo-“ she whined,grabbing a fistful of villain shirt,and tugged. With a yelp, The villain fell into her arms,and was instantly hugged. Grumbling,the villain tried to pry her off,dammit, he had a reputation to keep! The hero smuggled into his hair, happily informing him he smelled like strawberries. Sighing,the villain resigned himself to his fate.


	2. Okay so apparently you like strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you this is shitty. My first smut and actual plot writing.

The villain couldn’t stop thinking about her.   
Not since that night. Groaning,the villain put his head in his hands,trying to get her out of his head. Falling in love with your enemy is only going to hurt.

Her laughter,bright and sudden, phantoms of it ringing in his ears . He rubbed his face,trying to focus. It was no good. He got up to make a cup of coffee.

Why has he even treated her nicely? Let her stay in his lair, let her take the bed when she fell asleep and let go of him like a limp octopus (he regretted not taking his pillow,his neck was horrid the next morning) and he slept on the couch. He even made pancakes for her the next day when she woke up with a headache,grumbling how she couldn’t fight him hungry. She had grinned, and from then on, they were friends and enemies.

From then on,she would pop down to the bar after every fight, to talk nonsense about life or to grumble about nasty bruises she got from whatever evil plan he made and she had foiled. 

Sighing, he reached up for the coffee powder. If he were a bit more evil,he would have taken advantage of the fact she was drunker than a baboon on hydrogen oxide and made it a part of his evil plans, not give her his bed,make her pancakes and coffee and shoo her away from the battle field when she was obviously hungover. Honestly....

She was his enemy for gods sake! Stirring his coffee, he tried to get the image of her out of his head ,tried to pretend the way she naked and flushed beautifully on his bed didn’t make his heart gallop,and his cheeks burn crimson. What did Villain school teach him? Don’t. Fall . In. Love. With. Your. Enemy. Let alone go to bed with them! Don’t stick your dick in them,they said. It will turn you soft,they said. Boy, he couldn’t even go fight her without blushing like mad, her breathy moans and gasps ringing in his ears.

Distracted, he tried to take a sip of his piping hot coffee, and immediately burned his tongue. Yelping, he put his cup down. What was wrong with him? The slightly drunken conversations he had with her slowly resurfaced in his mind, making him blush once again. She often got tipsy on his cocktails( he know learned to keep a stash of good olives just for her) and when she got tipsy, her mouth filter simply disappeared.

“Heeey, you’ve got such pretty eyeessssssss.” His cheeks flushed pink, and he turned away from her so she couldn’t see how much that flustered him. “ Wasta matter pretty? You look absolutely stunning in this outfit. Mmmmph why are you so hot? And sweet? And cute too... “ she trailed off into a series of mumbles ,and he was glad he couldn’t hear them, he might have died from embarrassment.

He picked up his coffee again,and headed towards his lab. He had seen the news,and was determined to demolish this man’s buildings. Or at least beat him up. How dare he rape someone! The thought made his blood boil,and he was determined to do some justice because no one would take the poor boy seriously. He had done some research(hacking into systems and surveillance cameras),and was disgusted to see that the millionaire had kept going even though the boy asked him to stop,begged even. Then the man had simply left him sobbing in the room,disgusted by his tears. 

Now, he may be on the wrong side of the law, the villain. But he wasn’t truly evil. He just did whatever he wanted with no regard for the law. Graffiti on the moon, blowing up the lady who never donated to charity’s mansion,stuff like that wasn’t even evil. But that millionaire truly deserved to get wrecked by his newest lava guns and glitter bombs. Of course, he was blowing up those buildings, but he wasn’t gonna miss the chance to make that monster’s life hell.

Watching he lava guns load up, he was struck with the thought that the hero would try to stop him. Ugh, couldn’t she see he was giving that monster karma for what he did? The hero would probably try to fight him and foul his plans. Maybe this time she would use that move where she jumps up to take him down with her thighs. Oh her thighs.... he remembered when his head was between them.... that night was the best he ever had anyway. She had popped down to the bar, gottten lightheaded and simply asked if he wanted to fuck her. Taken aback by the abrupt question,he stuttered ,trying to get a sentence out of his suddenly blank brain. She had laughed,telling him it was no sweat of he didn’t wanna, just inviting him. 

By some miracle, he had managed to get her understand that he was very willing to go to bed with her, they had arrived at his lair( he insisted it was a lair, despite the cute vegetable garden making it seem otherwise) they kissed , all tongue and hands and breathy moans of pleasure. Teeth nipping at his bottoms lip, hands tangled in his dark hair, and he barely registered that his hands were roaming her backside, and that she was kissing his neck, nipping,sucking and licking the skin of there to make him squirm and pant and moan. He decided to return the favour, and picking her up and placing her gently on the bed, he then proceeded to drape himself over her and make her lips,neck and collarbone a buffet for himself. Once satisfied with the way she was panting and moaning breathlessly, he pulled back, and asked if he could take her clothes off

Grinning,she threw her shirt and bra off the bed quickly, his eyes glued on her round breasts immediately. The next hour was full of breathless groans, sucking and licking, moans of pleasure, and the villain was pretty certain his bed was going to snap in half with all that pounding. Then when it was over( he was sure the way she moaned was definitely illegal to be so hot) they did literal Netflix and chill, cuddling naked and watching Kingsmen. That was definitely one unforgettable night . She left the next morning, when he was still asleep from falling asleep sometime between the third explosion of the movie and Merlin sassing someone. He woke up to a cold bed,and found upon stumbling into the kitchen that she had made pancakes for him with a note saying she needed to go to work. 

FYI, she made shitty pancakes. The thought was nice but she mixed up the salt and sugar.


End file.
